La marca del amor
by koisshi saotome
Summary: inuyasha marca a aome y esta marca le cirve para salvar su vida de un demonio. El peor summary pero pasen y lean la historia almenos es aceptable


LA MARCA DEL AMOR

Como toda bestia inu-youkai al terminar la consumación del matrimonio inuyasha en la parte donde el hombro se une con el cuello encajo los 4 colmillos en la delicada piel de su amada, después lamio la sangre brotada de la herida dejando una cicatriz más que visible…

-Q… ¿que es esto? Dijo kagome tocando la herida

-es un reconocimiento para que todos sepan que tu eres MIA y de nadie mas

Dijo el joven con orejas de perro remarcando la palabra MIA

Esta… está bien…

¿Que pasa…?

No… nada… solo me quede pensando…

¿En que?

En que tu eres MIO

A la mañana siguiente kagome vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa cubriendo la herida llego a la aldea.

Muy buenos días shippo-chan como te fue en tu examen de anoche?

¡Muy bien! Subí tres rangos

¡Que bien! ¡Si sigues así serás un grande y habilidoso demonio zorro!

¡Jajajajaja gracias! Al acercarse a abrazarla shippo se detuvo en seco

Q… ¿que pasa?

Ammm… ¿inuyasha ya te marco verdad?

Mmmm… si ¿por que?

Porque tu olor es diferente, y trae por todos lados el olor a perro…

Jijiji, no te preocupes si te incomoda cubro la herida

No, no es necesario…

Está bien…

Luego de un par de minutos de plática kagome fue aprisionada por una enorme mano con solo tres dedos…

Shippo!

Kagome!

¿Que ocurre aquí! Dijo inuyasha que estaba cerca y escucho los gritos…

¡Auxilio! Inuyasha!

Kagomeee!

El gigante youkay que de hecho solo tenía un pequeño orificio por nariz la llevo muy lejos de ahí.

Serás mía hermosa miko!

Q… quien e…eres dijo medio asfixiada por la presión en su cuerpo

Mi nombre es kishinni y te quiero a ti una hermosa miko, joven, limpia y pura…

P…. para…. ¿¡Para que!?

Para darle un cuerpo a mi amada shinusami…

¿?

Mi amada esposa murió a manos de un exterminador muy joven ayer –por la cabeza de kagome paso la cara de kohaku, el hermano de sango- y tú le darás tu hermoso cuerpo limpio…

El demonio la llevo a una cueva donde entraron.

P… pero yo…

Fue lo que dijo la miko al estar atada de manos y pies, sabía que fácil mente podría liberarse de la delgada soga pero eso implicaría perder la vida antes.

yo… ¡yo no te seré de utilidad!

Calla tú serás parte del cuerpo de shinusami!

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…

¡no detecto el olor de kagome por ningún lado! el desesperado hanyou no soportaba la incertidumbre

¡nunca lo encontraras perro tonto! dijo un zorro demonio de 16 años

¡¿como que no chaparro!?

¡Tú sí que eres tonto perro!

¡Que quieres decir! Grito inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

El olor de aome es diferente…¡ porque tu mismo la marcaste ayer!

O. o t… tienes razón enano…

Minutos después el joven inu-youkay había detectado por fin el olor y se encaminaba en dirección a la fuente de este… en otro lado…

¡Ya te dije que yo no te voy a servir!

¡Que te calles tu no tienes opinión!

¡No te seré de utilidad!

¡¿Porque no!?

Con toda calma y orgullo la respuesta de dejo oír de cierto hanyou que apareció en la entrada de la cueva con una poderosa espada al hombro…

¡Porque apenas anoche esa miko se convirtió en mi hembra!

Inuyasha! Dijo la muchacha feliz de ver al amor de su vida…

¡Eso no es cierto!…

¿Porque no?

¡Porque un hibrido como tu no puede tener a una mujer como ella!

¡Claro que sí!

Grito kagome desde el lugar donde estaba. En la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba a causa de sus ataduras, después de cortar la cuerda que la ataba se puso en pie y descubrió la marca para que el ser careciente de nariz pudiera verla… esto dejo en shock al demonio…

¡¿Ese tonto macho inu-youkai te hizo suya?!

¡Correcto! Ese tonto que ves ahí es MI macho inu-youkay

Inuyasha se quedo con cara de "no creí que lo dijera y mucho menos que lo gritara"

¡Cierto!... ¡oye! ¡como que tonto!

¡Maldita! Dijo el demonio iracundo

Luego de decir esto se lanzo en contra de la miko pero fue detenido por cierta poderosa espada que, poco después lo corto en dos.

La joven miko se lanzo a los brazos de su amado.

¿Sabes cuánto me encanta tu olor?

No, ¿cuanto? Dijo picara la joven

Mas que… más que el ramen y la comida ninja!

Wow! ¡Eso es mucho!

Luego se besaron…

**Cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen además que ¡dejen sus revews me encanta leerlos! Jijijijiji**


End file.
